Children at play
by gemstone01
Summary: Sam, Finn, and Puck accidentally turned Kurt into a kid, while Nick and Jeff was able to do the same thing to Sebastian. Kid! Kurtbastian.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Glee is owned by Fox and Ryan Murphy

I know I should be updating my other stories, but I'm in a funk right now and may have hit a wall. And this plot bunny didn't let me sleep last night. So I thought why not? Let's give this story a go.

**START**

'_It wasn't supposed to happen this way'. _Finn thought to himself as Sam and Puck (who really had soft spot for kids) tried to calm Kurt down by doing funny faces, which by the way wasn't working at all since Kurt….or mini Kurt? Still continued to cry, asking for his mommy and daddy.

"Where's mommy and daddy?" Kurt cried, tears spilling from his huge glasz colored eyes, which right now was a shocking blue in color. "I want my mommy and daddy!" he demanded again.

"It's okay baby boy. Mommy and daddy are at work right now, and they asked us to take care of you." Sam explained as he lifted little Kurt up.

"Work?" Kurt asked, stopping his crying, fixing his stare at Sam.

"Yup." The blond teen replied nodding his head. "Hey why don't we watch TV? Do you want to watch cartoons?" The child just nodded and as Sam started to take him down the stairs to the living room he turned to Puck and Finn and mouthed for them to do something.

"What the hell are we gonna do?" Finn asked panic as he paced on Kurt's bedroom floor. "If Burt finds out about this he is gonna kill me…he won't give me a chance to explain that this is your fault he will just kill me."

"Chill dude stop being so dramatic, Mr. H won't kill you." Puck said sitting on Kurt's bed.

Finn stopped his pacing and turned to his mohawked friend. "How would you know?"

"Well the packet said the effects would only last for 2 days, and aren't your parents going to be at your grandma's for 4 days?"

"That's true." Finn said.

"So….let's just wait it out." Puck said simply.

"Okay….so we'll just wait it out?" Finn asked as Puck nodded. "Okay we can do that…..but what if someone asks for Kurt like Rachel, Mercedes, anyone from the glee club-" Just then the doorbell rang. "Kurt was supposed to go out with Blaine."

**Scene change**

If you were going to ask Nick and Jeff whose fault it was, they would probably point their fingers at each other. But pointing fingers right now wouldn't help them in the situation that they were in. Because right now a six years old Sebastian was staring at them so they did what a shocked person would do when you found out that you turned someone you know into a kid, theystared back.

Sebastian started to glare at them and they still just stared back.

Sebastian started to pout and the two teens just stared back.

But when Sebastian's lower lip started to tremble and his eyes were becoming glassy because of tears that were about to fall Nick and Jeff knows they cannot just stare back.

With speed he didn't know he had Nick grabbed a towel and wrapped Sebastian in it before running out of the dorms to his car, Jeff following close behind.

At the safety of Nick's car, Jeff started to talk. "Dude we need to call someone."

**Scene change**

Blaine parked in front of the Hudmel residence and checked himself one last time in the mirror, making sure that his hair is properly gelled and his bowtie is not crooked at all. Smiling in satisfaction he grabbed the bouquet of roses resting on the passenger seat, as he got out of the car his cell phone started to ring looking at the screen he frowned when he saw Jeff's name. Jeff doesn't usually call him, thinking that it must be urgent he answered the call.

"Hey Jeff." He greeted as he started to walk up the driveway.

"Blaine you need to help us." Jeff replied urgently.

Blaine became worried at the seriousness in Jeff's voice. "What's wrong? Did something bad happen to any of the Warblers?"

There was silence on the other end. "Well I don't know if you can call it bad but…..it's Sebastian."

"Okay?" Blaine said confused, why the hell would they call him about Sebastian, they weren't even close.

"Well you see…..Nick and I kind of turned him…into a kid." Jeff explained.

Blaine stood outside of the front door for a few seconds trying to make sense of what Jeff said. Not getting sense out of it he thought the Warbler was just playing with him. "Is this a prank? Because I have a date with Kurt and should just hang up on you now." Blaine said as he rang the doorbell.

"Blaine this is serious and totally true." Jeff said.

"Jeff there is no way that you can convince me that you turned Sebastian and anyone for that matter into a…." The door was opened by Sam who was carrying a kid in his arms who looked a lot like Kurt. "….kid"

**STOP**

What did guys you think? Please tell me and thank you for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Glee is owned by Fox and Ryan Murphy

Thank you for the review and favorites and follows, they make me feel very happy and content.

**START**

"What did you guys do?" Blaine asked as little Kurt looked at him shyly before hiding his face on Sam's neck.

"Well you see," Both Sam and Jeff started at the same time-the former about to explain and the latter thinking he was the one being asked, although he also had a lot of explaining to do.

"I'm not talking to you Jeff." Blaine said as he suddenly remembered that the blond Warbler was still on the other line. Blaine sighed and looked helplessly at little Kurt who was peeking at him every now and then. If this was really Kurt then that must mean Sebastian really did turn into a kid. "On the other hand where are you guys?"

"We're at the Dalton parking lot in Nick's car." Jeff informed him.

"Ok, do you know Kurt's address?" Blaine asked again, holding up his hand which was holding the bouquet of roses to Sam who was asking what was going on, as a gesture for him to stop talking. Though the gelled teen felt himself smile a little when he noticed Kurt looking longingly at the roses.

"Yeah, we know it. " Jeff answered in affirmative.

"Ok then so I need you to come here, but before that I need you to buy anything that Sebastian needs like some clothes or toys…..and for Kurt as well." Blaine said as he looked at Kurt who was wrapped in Finn's jacket.

There was silence on the other end before Jeff spoke again. "Wait so Kurt's also?"

"Yes Jeff, because you and Nick weren't the only ones who did something really stupid." Blaine answered in a cold voice, watching in satisfaction as Sam, Finn and Puck, who had finally came out from wherever they were, looked down at the floor in shame.

"How are we going to pay for the clothes?" Jeff inquired.

"I'm sure you know the answer to that Jeff." Blaine replied.

"But-" Jeff said wanting to protest.

"Look you got Sebastian into this, and as long as he is in the condition that he's in right now the least you can do is to ensure that he gets whatever he needs. If it means spending all of your allowance to buy him a set of wardrobes and a bunch of toys then you will do it Jeff Sterling. Because right now he is yours and Nick's responsibility. Got it?" Blaine lectured turning away from Kurt as his voice started to rise.

"Yes." Jeff replied meekly on the other line.

"Good, also the bill for Kurt's things that you're going to buy will be handled by Sam, Finn, and Puck." Blaine said, glaring at the three aforementioned persons daring them to give any sign of protest.

"Okay, we'll be there in a couple of hours." Jeff replied.

"Good." Blaine said before ending the call. The teen then turned to Kurt who was still looking at the roses. "Do you like them?" he asked gently.

Kurt nodded his head. "I think they're the prettiest flowers, mommy said so."

Blaine smiled. "You can have them if you like; I actually bought them for you." He said before thinking. _'Well not you, you but the older you.'_

"Really?" Kurt asked, eyes widening in excitement at the thought of having the pretty flowers, however a little while later he frowned.

"What's wrong?" The gelled teen asked.

"Mommy and daddy said I shouldn't take things from strangers." Kurt said.

"Oh, where are my manners my name's Blaine Anderson and your father knows me well." Blaine said introducing himself. "and you are?"

"I'm Kurt Hummel." The child replied.

"Well it's nice to meet you Kurt Hummel." Blaine replied as he gently shook Kurt's right hand. "See now I'm not a stranger to you anymore am I? So will you accept this roses?"

Little Kurt pondered about it for a minute before nodding. "Okay." He said reaching out with his small arms for the roses.

Blaine gave the bouquet to him and Kurt and Sam went to the kitchen to get a vase for the flowers; with Kurt saying enthusiastically to Sam that they should give water quickly to the flowers so that they won't die.

With the two gone Finn and Puck were left with Blaine in the living room, the two older teens fidgeting when Blaine directed his gaze at them.

"It was all Puck's idea." Finn blurted out, caving in first.

"You agreed to it." Puck shot back.

"Because I didn't think it would work." Finn reasoned.

"You were still the one who gave him the juice." Puck argued.

"You told me to." Finn replied.

"You're still an accomplice." The mohawked teen continued.

"But-" Finn started to say but Blaine cut him off.

"Enough! I don't care who's the mastermind or who's the accomplice. What I want to know is what the hell did you do to my boyfriend?" Blaine said sternly.

"Well you see…we gave him some de-aging juice." Puck explained, while Finn nodded.

Blaine stared blankly at the two taller boys. "De-aging juice." He repeated clearly unimpressed with that answer.

"Yup, Puck got it from the internet." Finn continued trying to put the brunt of the blame on Puck.

"Why the hell did you give Kurt something from the internet that is clearly suspicious in nature?" Blaine asked exasperated.

"We just wanted to help." Puck reasoned.

"Help how?" Blaine asked, confused.

"Well Kurt's really been stressed lately because of NYADA and because of that Warbler dude that, in Kurt's words 'have been perving on you'" Puck started to explain. "So I was surfing the net and totally not trying to do anything illegal or suspicious, and I stumbled upon the de-aging juice. I read the reactions of the customers and they said it made them feel better and less stressed. So I thought to myself why not let Kurt give it a try." Puck finished.

"Did Kurt actually agreed to drink it?" Blaine inquired and the guilty looks on Puck and Finn's face were answer enough. "Guys seriously?"

"We just wanted to help." Finn said.

Blaine shook his head, he can see that they really cared about Kurt but surely they could've thought of something else.

"Blainey, Sammy and I put the roses in a pretty vase, come and see." Little Kurt said running to the living room to grab Blaine's hand and pull him towards the kitchen. "I helped Sammy put it in a vase and then we put some water in it but not too much so they won't drown, and I made Sammy put it in the table to make the table look pretty." Kurt narrated quickly. Blaine smiled at his boyfriend's enthusiasm.

'_Calling him boyfriend even in my mind sounds so wrong right now.' _Blaine thought as Kurt pointed at the flower vase containing the roses. "It looks very pretty Kurt." Blaine replied complementing Kurt, the little boy looked really pleased by the praise he smiled and hugged Blaine's leg.

"Blainey let's watch cartoons." Kurt suddenly said pulling Blaine again to return to the living room. "Come on, come on." He urged.

When the teen sat down on the sofa he was surprised when Kurt sat on his lap.

"Kurt seems to like you whatever age he's in." Sam commented noticing how affectionate Kurt is to Blaine, considering the fact that a little while ago they had a hard time calming him down and he basically run away from them when they entered his room.

"It would seem so." Blaine replied. "But I really miss my teenage boyfriend right now."

**Scene Change**

"ICE CREAM!" Sebastian shouted from the backseat as he also flailed his arms and legs. "I WANT ICE CREAM!"

"Dude I can't take this anymore." Jeff said as Sebastian's flailing arms caught him in the side. "I swear if he doesn't stop I would duct tape his mouth and tie him up."

Nick glanced briefly at the backseat to look at a very annoyed and disheveled Jeff. "We're almost at Kurt's house just hang on."

"ICE CREAM ICE CREAM ICE CREAM ICE CREAM" Sebastian continued to chant.

"We already gave you some!" Jeff shouted.

"I WANT MORE!" Sebastian shouted right back. "ICE CREAM ICE CREAM ICE CREAM!"

"Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to give him ice cream." Nick commented.

"Well it was either that or he would've cleaned up our bank account with all the toys that he wanted to buy." Jeff said, breathing heavily as he got kicked. "Nick…."

"Yes Jeff?"

"ICE CREAM ICE CREAM ICE CREAM ICE CREAM."

"I am so close." The blond informed his friend.

Another kick was delivered to the blonds' side. "THAT IS IT!"

"We're here." Nick declared, parking behind Blaine's car.

"Thank god." Jeff sighed as he quickly got out of the backseat away from the monster of a kid.

"Where are we?" Sebastian inquired gazing at the house, ice cream momentarily forgotten because of the unfamiliar environment.

"We are at the place where we will sell you." Jeff said grinning.

Sebastian gazed fearfully at him and he quickly shut the car door.

"Jeff!" Nick admonished. "You can't say something like that to a kid." Jeff just shrugged.

After a couple of minutes of coaxing they were finally able to get Sebastian out of the car and at Hudmel's front door. Nick pressed the doorbell and the door was opened by Blaine with little Kurt attached to his side. As the trio entered the house Jeff can't help but notice the way Sebastian was looking at Kurt. It was the same look that he had at the toy store where he grabbed everything he could wrap his arms around on and declared-

"MINE!" Sebastian said as he hugged Kurt.

**STOP**

Please read and review and tell me what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Glee is owned by Fox and Ryan Murphy

Aaaawww you guys are all so awesome do you know that? Virtual hugs for everyone. Thank you so much for the reviews and the alerts and favorites I love them all so much.

And to tell you honestly I really did love writing spoiled brat Sebastian, I don't know why even though I know I can't handle a kid like that. They will just get on my nerves.

Okay on to chapter 3 and sorry for the slow update.

**START**

Everyone was shocked at Sebastian's declaration, because he didn't seem to understand the implication of calling someone yours. Little Sebastian and little Kurt was blissfully unaware of the awkward silence as the former released the latter from the hug.

"I'm Sebastian." The green eyed boy said eyes lighting up in excitement, as he introduced himself to the boy who caught his attention.

Little Kurt looked unsure as he stared at the too forward boy in front of him but he introduced himself all the same. "I'm Kurt." He answered, saying his name in a timid voice. He tightened his grip on Blaine's hand and pressed himself closer to the curly haired teen.

Sebastian noticed the hand-holding and how close they were and he decided that he didn't like it, not even just a little bit. Because Kurt was the prettiest boy he has ever seen and should be his, and he should always get what he wants, that's what his parents always told him anyway. He should always have the best in everything. _'oh, I should be his boyfriend that way no one can take him away from me and then we can get married when we're older.' _The little boy thought to himself so without further ado he took Kurt's free hand in his. "I'm going to be your boyfriend."

It would seem that Sebastian had some understanding on what calling someone yours mean after all.

Needless to say, another awkward silence engulfed the room as the six teenage boys got lost on what to do or say. Sam just stood there however not knowing what to think in that kind of situation.

'_What should I do? Kurt's too young to be in a relationship.' _ Finn thought to himself, as he watched Sebastian start to swing his and Kurt's hand while smiling at the glasz eyed boy, he then realized that Blaine was also holding Kurt's other hand. '_Oh wait, he already has Blaine as his boyfriend….But Blaine's too old for him right now so are they still in a relationship, is that even legal? Won't Blaine be jailed or something for dating a six years old?...But then again they were together before Kurt turned into a kid so they're still dating right?...But Kurt doesn't remember that he's dating Blaine right now…..so if he doesn't remember then they're really not in a relationship?...I just confused myself.'_

Puck on the other hand looked impressed. _'That little dude got some balls. Get it Hummel.' _The mohawked ten thought to himself before remembering something. _' No wait, Kurt said Sebastian's the guy who's trying to steal his boy. On the other hand don't fall for it Kurt.'_

The two Warblers just fidgeted as they saw the look on Blaine's face that can't be described, and also they were debating on whether they should slowly start to pull Sebastian away from Kurt for his own safety. They looked at Blaine again a little bit scared.

But sure Blaine was jealous right now and in a way it was making him feel pathetic because it's a kid he was jealous of. But right now he might have the urge to pull Kurt away from Sebastian and his grabby hands but that doesn't mean that he was going to hurt the little twerp. Reprimand maybe if he goes too far, but Blaine will never hurt a child. Even if its Sebastian who was hitting on his boyfriend. _'Self- control Blaine, it's your bestfriend.'_

"What's a boyfriend?" Kurt asked, successfully shaking the teens out of their thoughts. "Is it a friend who's a boy?" he wondered, head tilting to the side cutely.

Sebastian shook his head and jumped at the opportunity to answer before anyone else can. "No….ummm it's like…." The boy looked around the room for something that might help him explain what a boyfriend is, and he caught sight of the television where Ariel and Prince Eric were about to get married. "A boyfriend is like a Prince." He said.

"A prince?" The chestnut haired boy asked, interest can be heard from his voice.

"Yeah," Sebastian replied, nodding his head enthusiastically. "He's the person who's going to take care of you and love you and protect you from the monsters and all the bad things, and then when we're older we're gonna get married and live happily ever after." He finished, staring happily at Kurt.

"Married." Kurt uttered, eyes shining in wonder. "I want to get married." He then turned his beautiful eyes to Blaine. "Blainey can Sebby and I get married?"

The five teens felt their jaw drop because Kurt just asked his boyfriend for permission to marry another guy.

"Oh, oh that can't be good." Jeff observed, waiting with the others on what Blaine's reaction is going to be like.

Blaine stood frozen on the spot, because did his de-aged boyfriend just ask him if he could marry someone else?..._'No, this can't be real, must be just a dream….more accurately nightmare is what it is. Because Kurt is supposed to marry him, they already had it all planned. Okay maybe Kurt was the one who had it all planned out but he was all for it, when they were older and ready they were going to get married. To him not to Sebastian who I admit is not different from his usual self all flirty and grabby, well his usual self is more flirty and less grabby. Okay Blaine breathe in….breathe out…and just relax any minute now you're going to wake up to find out this is all just a dream. A weird and freaky dream.'_

"Blainey." Kurt whined tugging on Blaine's hand, impatiently waiting for an answer.

'_Okay Kurt baby, you just ruined my illusion.' _"Why don't we talk about marriage when the two of you are older?" Blaine suggested as he looked at the two eager boys. _'or how about never, never sounds good, never sounds really great right about now.'_

Sebastian pouted and looked disappointed but nevertheless nodded his head at what the gelled teen have said. "What if I propose?" he suddenly asked.

"What is that?" Kurt inquired.

Blaine resisted the urge to cry and just bang his head on the nearest wall. '_What is with this Sebastian, the older one doesn't care about relationships and this one apparently is all about relationships.'_

Nick noticed the frustration on his friend's face. "Ummm Kurt, Sebastian. Why don't the two of you help me get your toys and clothes out of the car?" he asked and gave a sigh of relief when their attention turned towards him.

"Toys and clothes?" Kurt asked, excited. "I love toys but I love clothes more."

"We know that's why we bought a lot for you and Sebastian." Nick replied holding out his hands for the younger boys to take.

"Wait a lot? How much is a lot?" Puck asked suddenly, fearing for his money, because he doesn't have a lot of those.

Sam elbowed him on the side. "Now's not the time Puck." He said.

They then watched wordlessly as the trio made their way to Nick's car. Blaine then turned calmly towards the remaining occupants of the house. "If the two of them don't return to the way they were after two days. I am going to make your lives a living hell." And with that promise Blaine left to follow Nick and the two kids.

**STOP**

Okay please read and review. Please tell me what you think, any comments or opinions or suggestions. I would really like to know them. Thank you.


End file.
